The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore
by MezMaroon8
Summary: Two times Finn and Rachel broke up and the one time they got back together.
1. Inner Rockstar

**Pieces Don't Fit Anymore**

_**AN: Now you're not seeing things, I'm back with yet another angst FR fic. Enjoy!**_

_The two times Finn and Rachel broke up and the one time they got back together_

**Inner Rock Star**

It's been a fortnight since the news broke and his whole life shattered around him. She lied to him, to his face, to his mum, to everyone. His whole life, his future, it was all a lie.

Rachel comes to his aide without question, at his doorstep the day after the big reveal.

She's got a fresh batch of cookies she baked and he gulps them, losing his appetite but eating them anyway cause nothing makes sense anymore so why should he?

The tiny brunette rubs circle on his back and he cries onto her shoulder as she coos, soothing him. They fall asleep on his singular bed with her arms draped over his waist.

He awakes to find her dozing off and wonders why she's still around. Their story is messed up, everything messed up, and he's messed up. She still wants him and he desperately wants to her to stop, stop chasing, stop trying to win him over, he needs space. He needs to think.

He need to figure it all out but she doesn't let him. She just storms in with her calendars and calls, their little organised dates and he dozes off in a trance, his body not his own and his mind miles away as she chatters on about a musical or play or whatever.

He has no life in him anymore and the energy the shorter girl brings wears him out.

He starts forgetting their dates, trying to avoid her. They're dating? He doesn't remember deciding that. I guess when Rachel wants something there's no saying no to her.

Mr Shue guides him into the empty hollow auditorium and confides in him about how depressing this whole baby business is, the effect it's had on him.

He learns he needs to live again. He needs to find out who he is. He needs to be on his own.

He blurts it out in the middle of the hallway as she takes his hand to talk.

'.'

There's tear tracks sliding down her cheeks and he wants so badly to reach out and wipe them but she's angry and she's yelling at him for being the big jackass he is.

'Inner rock star!' He hears and he tunes most of it out cause he's so caught up in how broken she looks, her harsh words bounce of him. He wishes he could fix her but he has to fix himself first.

She's right; he's a scared little boy. She deserves better. She deserves a real man that's gonna out her first and she finds him in Jesse St Jackass...er James.

**AN: The next chapter is Part of Something Special and delves into the horrible Spec Ed ep.**


	2. Something Special

**2. Part of Something Special**

They were great. They were happy. Like those cheesy couples in the old movies and the annoyingly sweet high school sweethearts people rolls their eyes at. They had drama sure why what couple doesn't? She was insecure and he was insensitive. Finn Hudson was never a guy of words so Rachel did most of the talking. He wishes he say the right things but he never does.

That's why they're here in the counsellor's office. He lied to her. He hates himself for it, he does. It's just, he wanted to protect her and he was so freaking scared of losing her. Then she asks whether he thinks Santana's prettier than her. No. Course not. She's freaking beautiful. How many times does he have to tell her? He doesn't say that though.

'Yeah...' he shrugs. 'She's super hot and stuff but-'.

The red headed woman is shaking her head. Crap. Why does he have to be such a dufus?

For the first in a long time, Rachel storms out on his, enraged and numb from his deceit.

They fight in the green room in front of everyone practically biting each other's heads off. Now he gets why Kurt refers to them as a bickering married couple. He hates this. He hates being at war with her. He's sorry, he is but she lied to him too! She was with that Jesse guy. It meant nothing. Nothing at all. Why can't she just forget it? Forgive and forget.

They win sectional and he doesn't know why but he can't stop looking at her when she looks so torn but beautiful in her own way. He sneaks a glances while she cheers on Kurt and then when they're cheering their win, they share this awkward hug that sort of breaks his heart.

It feels like it's over before it begun.

He wishes to God he wasn't such a jealous idiot and he wishes he had a time so he could take back those darn 15 minutes with the Latino and prove to Rachel she's his everything.

They're in the hallway again and she's walking beside him. It seems the ice has broken a bit.

But something feels wrong. He has this weird feeling in his stomach he can't fathom.

They're talking about how being in Glee is about being a part of something special.

He asks her dumbly if that includes them.

She nods, eyeing the floor and he embraces her, her hair tickling neck as he runs his hands through it.

Then she tells him something that shatters his whole world and turns it upside down.

He never though Rachel would hurt him this way. Never did he think she would be so viscous or vindictive.

She's yelling after him and his voice breaks as he breaks up with her, tears threatening to spill.

It's over between them; he can't look at her right now.

He tunes out her yelling and sobbing, he walks away anyway.


	3. Tether

**3. Tethered**

He doesn't what possessed him to go after Quinn in the first place. The first time they got together was enough of a disaster to put guy in right mind off. That was the point. He wasn't in his right mind. He wanted to be someone else. Not the good guy, the dependable, noble, honourable guy everyone leans on. He wanted to be the other guy, play the game. He wanted to be everything she told he wasn't. He wanted to be the bad guy and get away with murder.

So they sneak around and betray Sam. He's actually good friend but for that moment he becomes heartless. He's just another guy. Also, wasn't Puck his best friend? Didn't stop him.

They keep it under wraps for some weeks before Rachel finds out. He knows he shouldn't care considering she cheated on him out of spite but he just doesn't want to hurt her. She's more fragile than she lets on.

He actually hates the whole Prom King and Queen royalty crap, it's lame and superficial. He couldn't care less that Quinn thinks they belong together on top.

When they're rolling around the bed and he's giving her hickeys, they're sucking face, he can't erase from his mind the times they made out heavily on her double bed, his flipping them over to pepper her olive skin with kisses only to awake finding his girlfriend's pale skin alerting him to reality. This is his reality now. He can't dream of her anymore. He just can't.

St Jackass comes back into town and he can't believe his ears. She's taking him to prom?

It made his heart sink when she says he has no right o care about her dating life like he has no claim over her. Doesn't she get it? He can't let go of her.

'You broke up with me.' She reminds him and he eyes the floor. His voice breaks a little as he follows her to her locker in the hallway. He's starting to wonder why they has all these intense conversation in the hallway anyway?

'I still care about you.' She looks at him in alarm, her eyes glazed and his own hazel orbs lock with hers for a second as if in understanding.

They're not over. Never have been. Never will be.

She sighs and then she talks about corsages when he whines about Quinn. Something that's never changed between them is that they're friendship. Wherever they are, whatever's going on, they're always looking out for each other from afar.

He's looking at her in that way of his, that tells her she's something else to him, something special, someone he can't forget. She walks away clutching her books and he walks her from afar. He seems to doing that a lot lately.

He feels his chest tighten from the words. _I'm dying inside everybody about it._ So is he. He swallows.

He can't help it, his blood boil when he sees that jerk kiss her neck. He used to do that, pepper her neck with kisses and suck on her pulse. He's filled with rage and a tinge of jealousy and before he can think, he storms over there on the dance floor and knocks the guy out.

He kicks himself later for ruining her night. He couldn't care less Quinn didn't make Queen.

They're at the funeral and he listens in on the eulogy. Tether.

_No matter how far you are, you can always feel them as if you're attached by this invisible tether._

He sighs, glancing across the bench to see her tearing up.

It was makes sense now. The pull, the tightening of the string at her distance. He's connected to her, attached even, and permanently embedded her to his heart that beats just for her.

He knows now why he can't let go.

He's in the car and he breaks it to the blonde sitting beside him. She slams the door in his face and tears prickles his eyes as he looks up to find the petite brunette figure that clouds his mind.

He's tethered to her.

New York is her city, it's where her dreams are and he'd be lucky to follow her, to be part of her world if she'd let him. If she even wants him anymore.

He goes all out, fancy dinner, romantic bouquet, serenade and he's left alone on the street as she walks away.

'I can't.' She whispers.

His heart pounds in his chest and a rush of blood goes to his head as she turns to look before walking back to the hotel.

He stays up that night, his hands locked behind his head, eying the white high ceiling.

He's sick of pretending he can let her go, move on, and get over her. He can't. He wants her back and he's gonna get her back, he decides, swinging his legs off the bed and writing into his pad.

He's not letting her get away this time.

He hands the song in record time at midnight over at Mr Shue's room, eyed red shot and cheeks tear stained.

This stage reminds him of the first time he told her loved her. It had been aching him, those words, he'd wanted to have said forever and he finally blurted it out a year ago from now.

He remembers her face and the creep of a smile grazing her cheeks as he smiled across the room from their position behind the velvet curtain.

God he loves her beyond comprehension.

Maybe it's the music has stopped or the crowd really have disappeared into the dark light of the stadium but when his lips touches hers and she tilts her head back, him leaning forward to capture her face, hands cupping her jaw in a fierce kiss, all electricity courses through his veins.

He might not see fireworks but the whole world disappears when he kisses her.

He'll follow her anymore, he decides that night as they push against the wall, his hands roaming her frame and cupping her breasts through her low cut dress as she wraps her legs around his waist grinding against him as they make out in her hotel room.

Her tongues seeks entrance into his mouth and he gladly obliges, she moans out as he kisses her like he invented the art of kissing, devouring every contour of her mouth, her jaw, her neck, her pulse and running his finger through any patch of her heavenly silk olive skin he can find in the dark lit room.

They break apart and her eyes are gleaming, her face flushed from the intense kissing.

'I love you,' he breathes out, holding her against the walls and she grasps onto his broad shoulders.

'I love you too', she smiles.

He carries her to the bed then, hovering over her and peppering her with more kisses but she pushes against his shoulders.

'Finn?'

He leans back to look at her.

'This is where I belong,' she says.

He gets it. New York is her kingdom or queendom...whatever he's not good with words.

He gulps, fearing the worse. She's gonna choose her dream and he wouldn't ask her to do anything less.

'I want to have it all.' She gazes at him intently.

His lips are on hers within seconds, his teeth digging into her lips, bruising it as his tongue dangles into her mouth erupting a moan from her, his hands digging into her bust to find her bare breasts, flickering her nipples as she holds him by the shoulders edging him closer.

She leans up against the pillows and slips the strand of her dress down making her topless, his eyes glued to her beauty.

She's so beautiful, it's unreal.

They kiss every inch of the other's body, his torso and her abdomen, his tongue flickering her belly button, his mouth sucking her breasts and his fingers flickering her nipples making them pucker, her nails scratching his back as he jerks his pants off, colliding against her widening legs that wrap around his larger body, her heels digging into his back as they become one.

They passed out against the pillow, out of breath within a thin line of sweat covering their naked bodies.

He looks over at her catching her breath, her chest rising and he reaches over to kiss her sweaty temple, tucking her under his chin as she wraps her own dainty hands around his waist.

Best reunion ever.


	4. Puzzle Pieces

**Epilogue: Puzzle Pieces**

They make sense now like a complete novel with every chapter written. Their story may not be over and it may not have even begun but they fit.

They are two pieces separate as entities that come together, forming a perfect picture.

Sometimes the pieces break, the puzzles gets mixed up and it becomes a mess but they fix it somehow.

Sometimes the pieces don't fit anymore and he think it's best if she just leaves him so they don't have to fight for this, them anymore cause it's so hard at times.

But mostly, he knows he can't live without out. They're like a part of each other, glued together, tied with a string between them, attached and unbreakable.

Whole together.


End file.
